Craving Chocolate
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: [GC oneshot] Catherine has a dilemma.


A/N Another random idea oneshot (you will find I have alot of those.) I am having a major chocolate craving right now, and I just fixed myself some chocolate milk. It is helping, but I really wish I had a Snickers or something. Sorry. Off from my chocolate craving, and on to Catherine's!

Disclaimer:Sighs: they will never be mine. And the movie quote is from Sweet Home Alabama.

--Craving Chocolate--

Catherine couldn't sleep. Unlike the softly snoring figure of her husband beside her. For some reason, she was craving chocolate something aweful. Catherine attempted to get up without waking him, but only succeeded in making the arm around her middle tighten.

"Gil?" she whispered softly.

No responce except a slight muttering in his sleep. What she would have found at other times endearing, Catherine only found to be annoying. She had to go into the kitchen to get something, ANYTHING that would rid her of this ridiculous craving. Yeah, sure she had had these before. But not at two in the morning. At least not since she had worked night shift. This was ridiculous, but she knew from previous experience that it would not go away until she had some of whatever she was craving. Catherine pried the arm away from her as gently as possible. She got up quietly, trying not to wake him. Reaching the hallway, then the kitchen, Catherine let out a breath.

For the better part of ten minutes, Catherine searched the kitchen high abd low for something chocolate. The closest she came was an empty box of chocolate chip granola bars. Damn! They did not have one single thing chocolate. Despite her being tired and frustrated, the craving refused to die. Turning to go back to the bedroom, Cathrine jumped, almost running into a tired, pajama-clad Gil.

"Oh. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it is okay. What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"I wanted some chocolate. And we don't have any. I was headed back to get dressed to go up to the gas station."

"Are you sure you couldn't just go back to sleep?"

"I tried!" She snapped "I want chocolate, and I am going to get it. A nice king size Snickers and a Twix bar."

Gil looked startled at her outburst.

"Okay. Would you like me to go get it?"

Her look softened suddenly. "No thanks, honey. If you go then I will have to wait until you get back. Now I have to go get dressed. I am dying for some chocolate!"

Gil suddenly remembered something.

"Cath?" He called, but she was already down the hall in their bedroom. He opened the door. Suddenly remembering Lindsey, he tried to stay quiet so they wouldn't wake her, if they had not already.

"Cath." She had already discarded the bottoms, and was working on the top.

"What?" She sounded slightly irritated. as if he was the reason she couldn't have chocolate right then.

"I just remembered. I bought you a Snickers bar this afternoon on the way home from work, but you were out with Lindsey, and I forgot to give it to you. I think it is still in my jacket pocket."

"Really?" She paused with her top half way unbuttoned.

"Yes. Really. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Where did you say it was?" She looked as if she were going to attack him if he didn't give it to her soon. Gil hurried out the door to the hall closet. Pulling out his jacket, he inspected the pockets. Yes, there it was. A King size Snickers bar. Good thing. He really hadn't wanted Catherine out driving alone this time of night. And all for a candy bar. Not to mention, he would have hated to see Catherine's reaction if he wound up not having the promised Snickers. Gil closed the door, and hurried back to their room. Coming back into their room, Gil found Catherine standing slightly inside the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Chocolate!"

She ripped off the wrapper like a starving woman, and slowly took the first bite.

"Mmhhmm."

A few minutes later, Catherine, craving satisfied, yawned and climbed into bed. Gil turned the lights off, and both were asleep in a matter of minutes.

---

Catherine woke up the next morning to find Gil already up having his morning cup of coffee, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning. Sorry I woke you up over the chocolate." She said, grinning sheepishly.

He smiled gently at her. "It's okay. I didn't mind." He laid the newspaper on the table, and got up to go stand beside her.

"You know," She said, "I really am lucky I married such a great guy. Willing to get up in the middle of the night to go get me chocolate when I wanted it. Even if it happened to just be in your jacket."

"Well, I am lucky to have you as my wife."

She grinned teasingly.

"Why?"

He smiled back at her, gently.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want."

He said, quoting one of the movies she had made him watch during their eight-month marriage.

He leaned forward to take her in his arms. She came willingly and he brushed his lips against hers. As he drew her closer, they were both startled by a tiny kick that came from Catherine's stomach.

Gil's gaze shifted lower to her abdomen, and he leaned down to kiss the slowly growing swell.

"I love you, Catherine."

"I love you too, Gil."

They just stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything. Then Catherine spoke, breaking the silence.

"The doctor told me he would be able to tell what it was today. Do you want to know?"

They had talked about this several times, but now it was time for the final decision.

"No. I want to be surprised. That okay?"

She smiled. "You read my mind."

---

_**Months Later **_

---

"It's a girl!"

The words echoed in Gil's ear as he watched the doctor place baby Marie in her mother's arms. His throat was choked up, and he couldn't speak. He was ecstatic, relieved, and about every other emotion possible. Gil watched as Catherine's tired eyes came up to meet his. She smiled, though she looked exhausted.

"We have a daughter."

"Yes, we do." Gil's voice was low and scratchy, and he cleared his throat. "But no matter how gorgeous she looks at his moment, and as happy as I am with her, she will never measure up to her mother. "

The doctors came to take baby Marie to do routine tests to make sure that she was alright, although the doctor had already assured them that Marie was perfectly healthy. Gil watched as Catherine slipped slowly into sleep, exhausted. And he by her side, as he always had been, always would be, holding her hand.

The End!

A/N Well, there it was. My first GC marriage fic. I hope you liked it! I have never written a story where the couple are already together, and married nontheless! But I had this idea, and it just kind developed as it went along. The major chocolate craving seemed more realistic when she was pregnent. In case you are interested, I had a chocolate granola bar(that was where that came from) and I mixed chocolate syrup with peanut butter in a sad attempt to make something resembling a Reeses! Well, it worked, and I am alll better now! Well, I have to go get some sleep. (it is like midnight, so I apologize if this was stupid!)

xoxo

ibreak4CSI


End file.
